


Broken and still Whole

by shipskicksandgiggles



Series: tumblr prompts [38]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, Broken Bones, Canon-Typical Violence, Harley Keener as Iron Lad, Hospitals, Hurt Harley Keener, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Painkillers, watch me make shit up about science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29125002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipskicksandgiggles/pseuds/shipskicksandgiggles
Summary: HYDRA tries to take over part of Brooklyn, where Harley and Steve have been dispatched to take care of it. That is until Harley flies through a window to lose Cap's tail.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Tony Stark, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Series: tumblr prompts [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566982
Kudos: 68





	Broken and still Whole

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know anymore man  
> prompt: "you're hurting me" and "help"

_“Excuse me, Mr. Parker, but do you have a moment?”_

“I’ve only been working on this English essay for the past four hours, JARVIS. I suppose I could use a break. What’s going on?” Peter leaned back from his desk and stretched his arms above his head. 

_“I would recommend opening your window within the next 30 seconds.”_

“Um. Why?” He got up and shoved his curtains to the side before opening up the window and poking his head out. 

_“You’ll see.”_

He went and sat back down, determined to finish at least the next couple of paragraphs of the paper that was due next week before he heard yelling.

“Help!”

The sound was coming from outside. He jumped out of his seat and ran to the window JARVIS suggested he open. From there, he saw the figure of Iron Lad speeding haphazardly away from… was Captain America _flying?_

“In here!” He honestly had no idea if he could hear him, but this had to be the reason why JARVIS had had his suggestion. 

Based on the way his head jerked towards him though, he heard. In seconds, the superhero flew into the room and sprawled out of his suit, falling onto the floor. 

“Shut the window, shut the window-” he gasped, and Peter was only too happy to listen. The windows could probably keep Captain America out. Well, he hoped so at least. It wasn’t like they tested that theory before.

“What’s going on? Why is Cap chasing you?”

Harley was breathing heavier than he probably should be. “I don’t know. It looked routine, just some HYDRA bullshit near Brooklyn.”

“And?” he prompted. 

“And nothing! We got separated for five minutes and the next time I saw him he was pissed and flying right towards me!”

“Well that’s not normal. Hey JARVIS, can you-”

_“Mr. Stark is already in the process of deploying the Iron Man suit, and Falcon is on stand-by in case the situation goes further sideways than it already has.”_

Just then there was a bang from the other side of the window. 

“Shit!” Harley flinched backwards. 

“Did he hurt you?” Peter asked. “I swear to god, Harley-”

“Before I knew he was compromised, he managed to slam the shield into my left side.”

“But your suit-”

“-Was standing guard while I coaxed a crying kid out of an overturned car. I got her to her parents, and then Cap came at me. It didn’t register him as a threat and I didn’t make it back into the suit before-” he stopped. 

Peter sighed. “What’s broken?”

He didn’t say anything for a minute. “A non-zero number of ribs and I think my leg. And few other things might be damaged too,” he confessed. 

“So you shouldn’t be walking?” 

“Probably not.”

“Next time you have Evil Captain America chasing you, don’t land in my room.” He bent down to try and pick Harley up, but before he could, he hissed in pain. 

“Stop stop stop stop you’re hurting me!”

“How the hell else am I supposed to pick you up?” Peter demanded. “Can you use your arms?”

Harley nodded. 

“Good. I’m going to kneel down next to you, and you need to put your arms around my neck. Then you can pull yourself up with me while I stand, okay?” 

He nodded again and did as Peter asked. Together, they worked out how to walk Harley to the elevator where he leaned on Peter heavily on the way down. The doors opened and one of the medstaff led them to an empty bed that he could be set down on. 

Once they wheeled him off to get X-rayed, Peter flopped into a chair and looked up at the ceiling. “JARVIS, could you please tell Tony to get down here once he finishes reigning Cap in?”

 _“Of course, Mr. Parker,”_ came his reply. _“He has been made aware of your location and should be there as soon as possible.”_

“Thanks JARVIS.”

Peter tried to relax while he waited, but he eventually gave up and started pacing, hoping that everything would work out okay. 

~~~

“Peter?”

“Dr. Banner, hi.”

Bruce walked out into the waiting area. “I heard about what happened. Harley’s asking to see you.”

“How is he?”

“He’s pretty beat up. They have him on some pretty strong painkillers, so he’ll be a little out of it for the next few days, but he’s gonna be just fine once he heals.”

Peter nodded. “And he’s-”

“Right in there.”

He nodded once again before ducking past him and into Harley’s room. 

“Peter!”

“Hey baby,” he said softly. “Tell me the damage.”

“Doc says lots ‘s broken.” He rolled his head to one side. “Why’re you standing over there?”

“Where do you want me to stand?”

“Sit with me!”

Peter pointed to the chair in the corner of the room. “I can drag that over to sit next to you.”

“No,” Harley whined and scrunched up his face. It was hard not to laugh at him. “Sit here.” He patted the side of his bed. 

“Honey, half your body is broken.”

“But half of it _isn’t_ broken,” he pointed out. “Please?”

Peter has never once been able to say no to him in his life. “Fine.” He was careful not to jostle him too much as he settled in next to him. “Better?”

Harley hummed and rested his head against Peter’s chest. “Mhmm.”

He chuckled as he ran one hand through his hair and kissed his forehead. “You can rest, love.”

Just then, there was a soft knock at the door. Peter glanced over and tried not to tense up when he saw Steve standing in the doorway. 

At least he had the sense to look ashamed. 

“Oh god, I did that?” He looked at Harley with horror in his face. “Son, I’m so sorry.”

Harley seemed to consider him very seriously for a moment. “Get a softer shield.”

“Sure, kid.” He made eye contact with Peter. “That bad?”

“HYDRA bullshit?” he returned. 

“Bruce got a swab of whatever chemical it was off of Cap’s uniform.” Tony must have walked up while they were distracted. “Not that I don’t love you in the air, Stars and Stripes, but that’s kind of my thing.” He moved past Steve to sit in the chair Peter had moved before Harley corrected him. “Don’t be too hard on Steve. Harley’ll get better.”

“I know,” Peter told him as he watched him bury into his side as best he could. “Just hurts to see him like this.”

“Speaking of,” Tony tapped Harley’s foot. “No missions until your bones are put back together, okay kiddo? Maybe no missions again ever, actually.”

This seemed to get Harley’s attention. “Tha’s not fair,” he slurred. “I can do it.”

 _“After_ you have full mobility again, sweetheart,” Peter reasoned. “You’re lucky your spine is still in one piece. Let us fuss over you.”

“Mmm. Love you,” he said as he started to doze back off. 

“Love you too.” Peter kissed his forehead one more time before turning back to the other men in the room. “Are you okay?” he asked Steve. 

“I’m fine now. Don’t remember much, but I’m glad it’s over.”

“How did you get rid of it?”

“Full cognitive recalibration,” Tony answered. “If you want proof, there’s probably still a bruise where I hit him.”

Steve rubbed the back of his head. “You hit me really hard, Tony.”

“Yeah, and I’d have hit you harder had I known what you did to Harley.”

“You know what, that’s completely fair.”

Peter let the sound of their banter wash over him as he let Harley’s warmth lull him to sleep. He could always finish his essay in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt lists and more can be found on my [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/playboyphilanthro-pissed)


End file.
